


The Best Man

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Ron worries about his role in Harry and Ginny's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'gist rings' for The Golden Snitch's 'Prompt of the Day' challenge.

Hermione and Ron sat in a booth in the Three Broomsticks, both staring at Harry with concern. “So what you’re saying is your aunt and uncle aren’t coming to your wedding?” asked Ron. “That’s mental.”

“That was the gist of the conversation, yes” said Harry. “They said they wouldn’t attend any event full of ‘my kind’ of people.”

“But surely they wouldn’t miss their own nephew’s wedding” said Hermione. “I mean, it’s not every day you get married.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He’d long since stopped being surprised by his relatives’ hatred toward anything having to do with magic. Although...

“Actually, I was more surprised when my cousin said he was coming to the wedding” said Harry.

“Dudley?” asked Ron. “Ton-tongue Dudley is going to be there?”

Harry laughed. “Yes” he said. “So I’d appreciate it if you asked George to keep his pranks to himself for one day.”

“Oh, believe me, Mum’s already read him the riot act” said Ron. “Something about not ruining the wedding day of her only daughter or he’d be getting howlers every day for the rest of his life. I think he got the message.”

Then a thought occurred to the redhead. “Hey Harry” he said. “Does this mean that you want your cousin to be your best man?”

Harry snorted. “Please” he said. “Just because we can tolerate being in the same room without him beating me up or me wanting to hex him doesn’t make him my best friend. That’s you.”

Ron smiled, relief apparent on his face.

“Besides, I don’t trust my cousin to give the best man’s toast in front of a group of witches and wizards” said Harry.

That caused Ron to go pale. “A speech?” he asked. “I don’t remember you saying anything about a speech.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “That’s because you were so busy ‘celebrating’ the engagement, you were on your fourth firewhisky” she said.

“Speaking of which, I’m getting another drink” said Harry. “Anybody want one?”

“I’ll take another butterbeer” said Ron.

“I’ll have one too” said Hermione.

Harry set off towards the bar.

Once his friend was out of earshot, Ron said to Hermione “Err, I don’t suppose you’ll write my best man’s toast for me, will you? For old times’ sake?”

“Honestly, Ron” said Hermione with a sigh. “Harry and Ginny just want you to speak from the heart. You know Harry better than anyone else and Ginny better than almost anyone else. Just make sure that comes through in your speech and you’ll be fine.”

“Oh, so no pressure” said Ron with a groan.

Hermione laughed. “Consider yourself lucky” she said. “As the maid of honor, not only do I have to make a toast but I have to help with all the wedding planning, from tasting the cake to picking out the stationary. All the best man has to do is show up in a suit and not lose the rings.”

“The rings!” cried Ron. “What if I lose the rings?”


End file.
